When New And Old Collide
by vamplvr90
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after 7 years. Are the people she left behind still the same? Will old feelings resurface as new faces meet old? Will anything change? AU, All HUMAN, most canon pairings.
1. Back to the start

Hi guys new to this section of fan-fiction, but not new to writing it. 1st time publishing/writing anything Twilight though. I must have read hundred of twilight stories some similar others in a league of their own, I hope to get round to favourting those i really enjoyed as I want to let you guys know i love your work too!

First off lets get the formalities out the way:-

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and all characters(except the children in this fic) belong to THE Stephanie Meyer and all rights etc are hers. I write purely for fun. I do however claim this plot and would appreciate no one copying/translating onto other sites thanks(if you ask me I wouldn't mind however, please ask 1st :D ) x

Right well I hope you enjoy this, this is just a starter and not overly long, the following chapters will get longer and more juicier I hope hehe. I hope you enjoy it, and I would really appreciate your opinions you twilighters seem really nice :)

* * *

Three months, 13 weeks, 91 days I could do this. Three months, it wasn't that long. Well in this town it was. Who am I trying to kid, this is going to be the longest three months of my life. Especially once I look over the list of names currently in my hands I realise coming back to this place wasn't just going to bring back memories of them, but _them_, back into my life. That one word. Cullen.

I thought being an elementary teacher I'd somehow avoid them, but no, one of them must have had a kid. Maybe Alice? She'd always wanted lots of children. Or even Rose, her and Emmett couldn't keep their hands... and other parts from the other. She was bound to get pregnant sometime, I'd always joked that condoms weren't like balloons the more they were stretched the better they became, that Emmett would one day 'pop' and impregnate her. She'd just laughed and said she wasn't stupid enough to trust Emmett with the condoms so she'd got herself an implant, so actually it probably wasn't Rose. Then that left? It couldn't be _him_ though? Then that would mean that all our time together, he was with someone else. My heart suddenly beats faster; oh no I was going to have a panic attack again. Damn you. I reach into the draw, and pull out a photograph. I smile, clutching my heart. Breath. In. Out. Right, breathing back to normal.

It was still early I wouldn't know for sure until classes started who the parent of one Lilly Cullen was; I was already wishing to leave. Did I really want to get dragged into their lives again, it would mean so many things needing explained, and I wasn't sure I had the answers to them. I left for a reason, a reason I'm still not sure but one thing I am sure of is I'm leaving Forks when this three months is up. One good thing being a supply teacher gives me is the travel experience. That I know is one reason I left Forks. I wanted to see more that the green and the wet. I wanted to meet people who didn't know my life story already. I wanted to discover things about people, and the world than from 'Legends' or gossip. I know being a sub, I'm not in one place for too long, and sometimes I've only had a job a week, the next four. That's the reason why I tend to cover maternity leave. It's normally at least a month or two as most parents tend to not want to rush back to work after having a baby.

Six months, it's the longest time I had one job for; one mother had a stint of PND and had to have a few more weeks off even though she wanted to come back to work.

I love my job, it changes every day. Children are such characters every day is a new adventure. Things are so simple to children, because of their innocence. It can bring about some funny admissions though, some, some parents would probably not want us teachers, or anyone else to know about.

I giggle to myself thinking about some of the better things I've heard during the years I've been doing this. When the door creaks; and I'm forced to turn around, where I'm met with the person who has changed my life so much. For the better. My face breaks into that enormous grin; it always does when I see him. My baby. Mine and _his_.

"Hey baby, you find everything okay?" I ask as he stands in the door. He nods slowly looking around the classroom. " You can come in you know." I grin at him, which in turn makes him smile somewhat. He begins to walk over to me and jumps into my lap, hands going around my neck, giving me a massive squeeze telling me he loves me. I get a little chocked up as I pull him back slightly and hold his face in my hands I place a kiss on his forehead. I look into his green eyes, those eyes so like his father's. I smile as I return the endearment.

"I love you too Masen."


	2. So it begins

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update been a bit hectic at work and then I was ill, just got better and could finally update this fic. Thanks to you guys who reviewed and alerted hope you continue to enjoy this fic :D I hope those of you who read could drop a line, or letter if you could i would really appreciate it. Oh, just to let you guys know there are some links on my profile to what Masen looks like and a few spoilers for later as to how Edward has been coping the past 7 years. Well I won't chat away too much I'll let you get on with the fic enjoy :)**

* * *

A shrill noise fills the room alerting me and Masen to the morning bell. I stand telling Masen to go take his seat, which was front and centre, I hadn't done it so I could keep watch over him; it was just how the seating arrangements fell. I chance a quick look at the spare seat beside Masen which will soon be filled by a girl named Lilly. Lilly Cullen, so yeah I definitely didn't intend for Masen to be sat next a Cullen. At this moment I wish I would've kept the name Swan, for at least he would then be sat at the back away from Lilly. I throw away that thought, it was cruel; I was tired of keeping my son away from everyone who loved me once.

I turn and check my name spelled out on the board, I find it hard to smile. I hear the sound of children chattering running down corridors, the smile reaches my face now as the first lot of children reaches my door. I see their hesitant looks; most of the children have parents with them. I hold out my hand and introduce myself to the first parent and child. I seem to have charmed them as the parent smiles and waves at his son, Connor who was now stood beside Masen and asking him his name. I smile as I watch my son interact with Connor and other children as the same happens each time an introduction is made and the child enters the room. I seem to have a class full of outgoing children; I should definitely have an interesting time here.

The second bell rings out a few children cover their ears as it sounds for last entry. I turn and look at my class full of children, most of them I have already seated, a few are still mingling talking to others, which I allow for the time being to get some of the chatter out of their systems. My eyes can't help but to look towards Masen, I see him sat alone; I had hoped he would've been talking to Connor, but it appears Masen wasn't very interested in talking with Connor. This has been a recurring thing at all the school we attend, and I can't help feeling guilty thinking my moving us around all the time is affecting him more than he lets on. I know what it was like growing up moving around a lot, I did that with my Mom, and I promised myself I would never do that with my children. Yet I seem to have fallen victim to it just like my Mom. I take a deep breath, ready to close the classroom door and start my lessons. When, I hear a quick set of feet, making their way towards me, shouting for me to wait.

I hold back open the door as the child comes to a halting stop, taking a deep breath herself, her bangs cover her eyes as she leans forward on her hands in a seemingly over the top manner she sighs very loudly. I can't help it, a giggle escapes my lips. It is then she looks up, and I freeze. There's no denying whose daughter that is, her eyes are a reflection of my sons. Her face though, it's as though I'm looking in a mirror, one of course which has her mother standing in front of it. She's the image of her mother, right down to the little pixie nose.

"Who are you?" She asks, in a more inquisitive manner, than one of fear. My smile broadens.

"I'm your new teacher. Well, just for a little while until your old one comes back."

"You're very pretty." Yes she was every bit her mother's daughter, I could tell and I'd only been with her for less than a minute. She doesn't wait for a reply and prances into the room. If I was in any doubt before of who her mother was, I wasn't now; she even had the same walk.

Standing at the front of the class, I suddenly feel nervous as I watch Lilly take the seat beside Masen, did she have her mother's knack for knowing things before they happened too? What surprises me is how animatedly Masen is talking to her, as I begin to silence the class; Masen is still talking, as though he hadn't heard me.

"Masen. I've asked for everyone's attention, that includes you too you know." He looks at me his little eyes narrowing he looks down guiltily, and I suddenly feel the urge to go wrap my arms around him and hold him. Those eyes just like his father could make me do many a thing. Not this time. I was firm.

Now that I had everyone's attention, I began my formal introduction.

"Hello everyone, just in case some of you can't pronounce my name I've spelt it out on the board.

I turn and sound out the letters. Dwy-er.

Okay now you all know my name, I want you to all to do the same. I'm going to go round each of you and you're all going to introduce yourself and tell me something you like to do. I'll begin. My name is Miss Dwyer and I like to play baseball." A few of the children begin to giggle, mainly the boys, I see Masen smile at me.

"Miss, you can't play baseball." I look for the voice that spoke and see a boy near the back grinning.

Before I can defend myself another little voice speaks up, the person surprising me.

"Yes she can, she's great. She taught me everything I know and I was always the best player at each of my schools." Masen. He had turned around and defended me to the children; in the process of doing that he also revealed that he knew me already. It was my turn to speak now.

"Thank you Masen, but I'm sure Luke here still finds it hard to believe, as I sure a lot of you do. I'll just have to teach you all a few new skills in our P.E lesson okay." The whole class, including me, smile, and a few giggle once more.

"Right, let's begin. We'll start of here at the front and work our way across, working our way to the back." I go to stand in front of the first child who was to start, she introduces herself as Melanie Arden and she likes to play with her baby sister. I smile as say good morning to Melanie then move along to the next child and repeat. Today was starting pretty well; I just hoped the rest of the day ran smoothly, because I know once the end of the school day finishes, that's when my day really begins.

* * *

sooo that's that next chapter things are gonna start getting more grittier as old faces meet and new ones introduced... to some ;p mwahaha reli hope u can review and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker :D many thanks for reading this fic, love Lauren xoxo


End file.
